Miraculous Realization
by SnowieFrost
Summary: Adrien was so excited when he found out that his cousin Felix is going to his class so as soon as Felix joined his class he immediately introduce him to all his classmates including Marinette.
1. Chapter 1: Cousin Felix

Adrien sat alone in a long table for dinner because as always his Father was too "busy" from work to spend a tinsy winsy time with him. He always wish that someone would join him or even to talk to him in their mansion

Everyone think so highly of him because he's the son of a very successful person but what they don't know is that behind all his smiles for the camera there's a feeling of isolation in his heart

As he eat his dinner quietly Natalie walk up to him holding up her tablet

"Adrien, Your Father would like to inform you that your Cousin Felix will be studying in your school with you for a while" she said emotionless

As soon as he heard what she had said his head quickly look up to her

"Really? Cousin Felix will be staying here?" his voice contain excitement knowing that he has someone to talk to in this house

It has been quite long since any of their relatives stay in their house let alone visit them. It has always been him and his father since his mother disappeared

Nodding her head she then said that Felix will be arriving tonight and will be attending his school tomorrow and she expect him to be on his best behavior

AFTER school was over he quickly informed Nino about his cousin attending their class tomorrow Nino was happy knowing that his best friend will have some company in the Agreste Mansion for a while. He perfectly know how much of a loner Adrien is and thinking that his cousin might also help him improve his social life

Meanwhile Marinette and Alya heard the whole conversation which is obvious because they are just behind them fixing their stuffs

"I didn't know you had a Cousin Adrien" Alya said as she and Marinette exchange looks. She knows how her Best friend badly want to start a conversation to Adrian but was too nervous just by standing behind him

Adrien scratch his neck then smiled awkwardly

"Were not that close when we were little so we hardly talk about each other to anyone"

"Oh!, is he a Model too just like you?" Nino asked

"I don't know I hardly know him"

"Then how can you talk to him normally with that kind of relationship?" Alya asked looking at Marinette then said a 'Talk to him' look at her

"I'll work it out" Adrien answered glancing at Marinette who's been quite the whole time as soon as she saw this she immediately turned red then turn her glaze away

It's not new to him this kind of reaction from her everytime they make eye contact or stand to close to her

_'Does she really hate me that much?'_ he thought

Alya and Nino who saw the whole thing giggled both finding the whole situation amusing

\--

At night in Marinette's room she just had finished doing her homeworks then with a groan she dropped herself on her bed but after some time she couldn't get herself to go to sleep.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki then appeared to her said

"Oh Tikki. It's just that Adrien's cousin will be joining us starting tomorrow" she answered helplessly

Tikki throw her a questionable look

"What's wrong with that?"

Just the Marinette sat up and look at her

"Don't you get it? Adrien's cousin is joining us meaning he'll be my classmate! What if doesn't like me for Adrien? How are we going to get married then have three kids and a pet hamster?!"

She literally freaking out! One Agreste is hard enough to handle what would she do if there's another one?!

Tikki laughed at Marinette's her holder's imagination can get a little wild sometimes

"I'm sure he'll like you. Who doesn't like Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Chloe does" Marinette answered

Shooking her head Tikki calm Marinette down then adviced her to sleep afterall she does need it after all those animated scenarios she created in her head

**A/N: Bare with me please. This is the first ever fanfic I'm about to create xD I'm not really a good writer and please do give me your opinion about this chapter. Thank you****-SnowieFrost**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Marinette heavily panted as she reached her classroom door both hands on her legs, sweat rolling down her head and an expression on her face that is written exhaustion

Everyone stop what they were doing and stared at her it's normal for them to see their class representative showing up late although they're curious whywhy she's always like this they all let it slide thinking that she's probably busy helping her parents at the bakery

"Good Morning Everyone.." She greeted still catching her breath her eyes are still on the floor but she heard a couple of 'good mornings' from her classmates

When she lift her head up she was greeted with two blue eyes staring at her.

Adrien was introducing his cousin Felix who obviously looks bored to Alix, Mylene, Rose and Juleka when Marinette burst through the door panting heavily. His look immediately turned to her although her face look a mess the redness of her cheek make her look cute

He was about to greet her back when she noticed her bluebell eyes staring at... Felix

His eyes traveled to her then to his cousin he was confused why his cousin looked at Marinette like that. Full of longing

"YOU!!" Everyone flitch when they heard Felix exclaimed. He moved forward to her making Marinette stand up straight

Once he was infront of her his eyes look at her like it was reacreaching her soul. She didn't know why this new guy suddenly is picking on her but then he surprised her by putting two of his hands on her shoulders looking rather like a hungry lion staring watery at its food

"Uhm.. M-Me?" She point at her self looking very confused at him

Once Felix saw this cute gesture his expression soften but then shrugged his shoulders and pulled Marinette out of the class leaving confuse spectators behind

\--

Adrien was confuse why his cousin suddenly pulled Marinette away he knows Felix is a very distand person so the reason why he suddenly dragged Marinette away was a mystery to him. Could Marinette have done something that make Felix interested in her? Well She can be really clumsy and funny sometimes but that's just one of her Charms not to mention very nice and a really awesome friend if Ladybug wasn't in the picture he could really view her in a different way. Everyone seems to really like her and sometimes he can't help himself from noticing her

Adrien's thoughs were cut off when he noticed that everyone are all ready outside but before he could ask he was dragging by Nino who is by the way also dragged by Alya out of the classroom

He noticed everyone was gathering outside the locker room but thanks to Alya's persistance attitude they were able take a good peek what was happening inside

So when Alya slightly open the door they were shock to see Marinette and Felix hugging both their eyes were closed like they were both savoring the moment

As Adrien witness this something inside felt different so different and new. The sight of them makes him want to explode but he don't know why. He feel bad... terrible maybe

Alya slowly close the door sensing that they should give them some privacy and turn to her classmates looking really shock too but they know they have to wait until Marinette and Felix come dack to class so they all walk back to their classroom waiting for explanations and answers

With one last look at the door he slowly followed his classmates. Everyone was quite but their attention were immediately turn when they saw Marinette and Felix walking to the door side by side before they could ask some questions their teacher Miss Bustier walk inside so they have no choice but to wait until lunch time

\--

Lunch time came so everyone gather around Marinette to seek some answers since they were not yet very familiar with Felix yet

"What were you two doing in the locker room?"

"Did the two of you really hugged?"

"Do you know each other before?"

"How come you never mentioned him to us before?"

"Are you two dating that now?"

She was bombed by questions one after another but she only smiled at them and said that she and Felix were both unavailable meaning the of them she and he were Inlove with someone else and not with each other but her classmates misinterpret that statement thinking that they were all ready together and want keep it low

The question and answer portion was cut when Felix exclaimed to her

"Marinette! Let's go?" His eyes were cold but his voice was warm

She nodded and turn to Alya

"Is it okay if I have lunch with Felix this time? we need to discuss something. I promise tomorrow I'll join you for lunch"

"Don't worry girl I won't stop you from being with your Prince Charming" she patted her shoulder gesturing her that it was okay. Marinette was confuse but didn't ask any questions then ran down to the door where Felix is waiting for her

Waving goodbye she and Felix exited the room

\--

"Wow!" She exclaimed when Felix finished his story to her

"Yeah. Pretty amazing right?" Felix asked they were at Marinette's family bakery having lunch her parents were both busy at the bakery to join them so it was just the two of them

"So you're telling me, This girl has a huge crush on you but you as cold as an iceberg keep on rejecting her because you love another girl but you don't know her identity is but then you learned that they were the same person but before you could confess your feelings you were said to go here in Paris to study with Adrien. Is that it?"

She didn't realize that this cold and distant guy has a soft spot for this girl. Boys and their ways

"Pretty much yes. Imagine my shock when I realized that they're the same person. It priceless" his eyes were obviously twinkling with delight

She chuckled that made Felix smiled a little

"I do apologize for my behavior yesterday Marinette. I thought you were her the two of you kinda look a like"

"It's okay. No harm done" she said shaking her head. Clearly she thought she had offended this guy or did something to make him upset but it turns out he just mistaken her for someone else

"Still. I'm really ashamed for my bad behavior especially when I almost kiss you in the locker room" he blushed a little. He can still remember how he pinned her to the lockers and almost kiss her it's a good thing she stop him before he could do it. He doesn't want to betray his Queen

Marinette chuckled at his cute gesture "How about we start over?" she extended her hand to him "Hi I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng" she smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and also smile

"Felix. I'm Felix Agreste"

Marinette's eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped

"You're Adrien's cousin?!"

Felix almost kiss her!! Adrien's Cousin almost kiss her! And not only that she was also having lunch with him! What an amazing turn of event

Felix eye brow rose up "Yes. Is there a problem with that Marinette? Did she do something to you?"

"He stole my heart-- opss" Marinette slap her mouth at look at Felix with wide eyes "I mean.. no!.. He Heart my stole!.. I mean...It's not what you think.. really!"

Felix contain it any longer and burst into laughter while Marinette's face turned red as her ladybug suit she really want a hole right now to suck her up

"Well well well it looks like someone has a thing for my cousin" He teased making her more redder than usual

"I-it's not wh-what you think! I don't like him I mean I do like him but not like that! Sure his a nice, charming, handsome, and dreamy guy but I--" she then noticed jow Felix look at her with a smirk on his face. With a sigh of defeat she comed clean and told him he does like Adrien maybe even look him.

"Please don't tell him about this Felix please?" She begged

"Sure I won't tell him as long as you promise me that we can be friends"

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him. She was expecting him to say that he won't tell as long as she stay away from Adrien or he'll say to never to speak to him again

"You're not gonna say that I should stay from him or you?"

"Why would you think that Marinette? You're an awesome person I'm not that bad to separate you from my cousin"

"S-so friends?" she ask

"Friends" he answered then they shake hands


	3. Chapter 3: He knows

Marinette and Felix left the bakery while Sabine and Tom waved them Goodbye as they cross the street they notice that Adrien's limousine is already parked infront of the school

"Isn't Adrien's dad suspicious that you didn't have lunch with Adrien?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure. I think his only concern is his son anyway that's an advantage for me since I don't really like to be caged again"

Marinette gasped at him upon hearing his response "You were like him?!"

"Not like him but exactly like him. Our fathers really are brothers" he sigh.

That's why he's having trouble communicating with others he as well is mold into the perfect dream guy that everyone adores sure he's not the good and nice type of guy like Adrien but deep down he just want someone who can care for him and love him. That's what his Queen gave him. She gave him the care, trust, companionship... and love he needed but sadly he turned aa blind eye in the love Category

He sigh missing her even more

Marinette sense that Felix's mood went down so she put her hand on to his then squeeze it lightly

Felix's eyes went to her then to their hands and back to her again only receiving a reassuring smile. He smiled back as they walk hand in hand

They reached Adrien in a minute. Marinette blushed while internally screaming in her head. Felix smiled at his friend's reaction towards his cousin then muffled her hair a little

Adrien saw this little interaction and immediately his brow rose up he wanted to ask his question some questions like what's their relationship? Why did her react like that when he saw Marinette? and more importantly why are they so close together? he also want to rant to him unto why he had lunch at Marinette's but he didn't want to act barbaric infront of Marinette so he breath and relax his system before smiling to them

"Hey Felix Hi Marinette" he greeted

"H-hi Adrien" Marinette greeted nervously

Felix want to face palm at her nervous. She really has it bad but then turn to Adrien instead "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" he voice was cold but there was a pinch of concern on it too

"Can't a guy just hang out with his Cousin and close friend?" he ask coolly eyeing their hands. Marinette who saw this immediately blushed then let go of Felix

Felix wanted to laugh at his cousin's behavior but kept a blank face. He was known as a cold and emotionless person and he tends to keep it that way

"Well okay"

"Great!.." Adrien exclaimed and put his arm on Felix's shoulder "..We have so much catching up to do!" He smiled at him making Felix smile a little

Marinette on the other hand saw the small interaction of the two cousins. Seeing how much they want to catch up with each other makes her heart soften. It's cute how badly they want to bond with each other seeing how both of then haven't seen each other in a long time. It's obviously that they both want to get to know each other

Adrien turn to her "You coming Marinette?" he gave her his sweetest smile that nearly make her faint

"N-n-no you thanks...Tha-thank you.. I mean n-no thank yours..._Argh!.. _No thank you.. I don't want to be the person of your cousin _bonding_"

Why is it so hard to talk to him but easy to talk to Felix?

Adrien's smile faint a little "Oh! okay"

Felix wants to get away from this two as much as he can. Seriously he could feel the awkwardness from miles away. Cousin or not, Friend or not he really want to smack their foreheads together

Lucky Alya called Marinette so she quickly excuse herself and ran to her best friend near tripping over her self

Felix saw Adrien's smile adoringly at her

_'I feel like these two will become my every day __headache' _he thought

\--

"Hey Alya! Thanks for saving me in there" Marinette said when she was face to face with her best friend

"Don't mention it girl. It's quite obvious that you were about to explode back there" she laughed that made her cheeks red

_Why is it so hard to talk to Felix and not Adrien? _she thought and then sigh

Not only that her feelings for him is still a a secret (and eventually stay that way if she keeps jumbling her words) but also his cousin knew. What if Felix tell it to him? What if he'll sold her out? She shook her head at that, Felix don't look like someone who steps in on other people's business but he's his cousin he could... but please god he won't

"Marinette?"

Her head was suddenly snap back at Alya

"Yes?"

"What's happening to you girl? You look drained?"

Does she? she doesn't know especially now that her lovelife is at stake

"Oh do I? Maybe I just haven't got enough sleep lately" she said even though it's true. Being a student and fighting akumas in a day and Night Patrols is a really hard task for her.

Alya chuckled and shook her head then put her arm on her shoulder "C'mon Let's head back to class"

She and Alya arrived when she noticed that the sit infront her is empty so tapped Nino's shoulder who is busy listening to music

"Hey Do you know where Adrien is?"

"I dunno Dude. You should ask Felix he is after all your boyfriend" and then he turn around continuing his jams leaving Marinette confuse at his answer

"Boyfriend?.. " she turned to Alya looking for Answers knowing her she certainly has the answer

"Didn't you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"You know. That you and Felix--" Alya's explanation was cut off when they heard a shrieking sound

"**AKUMA!!"**

\--

Meanwhile Adrien and Felix were at the school library. Felix look through the shelves while Adrien looks worried

"Uhm.. Shouldn't we be back to class? Were about to be late"

But Felix only shushed him without giving him a glance. He only sigh at him looking rather bored. He knows how much of a book worm his cousin his and knowing him he's not going to let them leave without finding what his looking for

Adrien felt his phone vibrate so he quickly get out of his pocket

"_Dude! __where are you?" _Nino asked in the other line

"In the library with Felix why?"

_"Oh good! stay where you two are. There's another akuma attack"_

Oh no. How is he going to get away with this?

"S-sure Nino. Thanks"

How is he going to escape Felix without him getting worried? _Argh _that akuma picked the wrong day to appear.

"An Akuma?" Felix asked behind him

Something about his voice was something off but he chose to ignore it. He still have to get away and transform

"Y-yeah so we better st-stay in h-here for a while hahaha"

Felix look at his cousin weirdly. Why is her strumming? Is he scared?

"Are you scared of the akuma?"

Adrien who was thinking of a plan to escape when he heard him ask

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I'm so scared!.. So here's the thing.. I'm just going to.. uhm.. hide while you.. stay here okay? bye!" Before Felix could answer Adrien ran away

Felix who is utterly worried for him ran away him and when he stopped in the farthest side of the library he stopped too. He don't why he also stop but seeing how anxious Adrien is he want to see what he is up to

He seem to be talk but he don't know with whom then he said something that triggered something in him

**"Plagg, Claws out!"**

Plagg? Kwami? As in THE Plagg?

He wanted to laugh. So that's why he wanted to get away from him. He's Chat Noir

When the transformation is complete he quickly hide when past by to his side. When he was sure he was gone he come out of hiding then lean on the shelves

'**_You have a lot of explaining to do when you get back cousin '_** he said

\--

Cat Noir then arrived where the akuma is. Ladybug who was already there and keep the akuma distracted with her yoyo wrap around the akumas hand preventing it from shooting at a few civilians

The akuma seem to be annoyed being wrapped in the yoyo, pulled the string harder sending Ladybug flying to the air. Lucky for her Cat Noir was able to catch her

"Well good to see you falling to my arms M'lady" he flirt with her still carring her bridal style

"Good catch kitty. Now I do believe that there's an akuma to cleanse"

Cat Noir only chuckled before setting her down.

"After you. M'lady" he bowed

She giggled at his silliness "Why thank you kind sir" then she swing her yoyo to the other building soon then followed by Cat Noir

\--

**Sorry it took so long everyone!! **

**So first I wanna make it clear that I'm not good at ****describing fight scenes. So I won't add any so sorry I still need to improve my writing skills and let's just hope in the future I'll be able to write an actual fight scene who knows? xD**

**How do you like it so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost dinner time when Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated the akuma. They did their signature fist bump and then went their separate ways but not without Cat Noir kissing his Lady's hand

As soon as he landed on his room the transformation dropped only leaving a very tiny cat like kwami in his palm

"Ahh! I feel like I should sleep for days" Plagg complained

"You're just being lazy Plagg" Adrien said

"Who's being lazy?" Came a voice that made Adrien jump

"Felix?! What are you doing here?" He panicked at his cousin sudden appearance

Felix raise a brow at him then close the book in his hand "Well, It's almost dinner time and I figured I should call my cousin out since he oh I don't know...Dissapointed on me today?" Every word that come out of his mouth only made Adrien sweat even more "So I thought that maybe he went home and lock his self in his room since he was _so scared _when the akuma attacked" he yelp when Felix suddenly walk around him like he is examining him "But who would have thought that a super hero would jump inside an unknown bedroom or that is if the bedroom is not so _unknown _to him"

Adrien can't take pressure anymore so he back away from him. He can't believe it! In all his life! He fought akumatize monsters, Get hit every time, and even almost died but Felix made him feel like he is facing a Super Akuma not only that he also found out his Identity! Oh Ladybug is going to **_kill _**him!

"Stop it Felix! You're creeping me out!" He took a deep breath "Okay you caught me. I AM Cat Noir"

Felix smirk then went back to the bed then pick up his book "Figures. You should be more careful next time. You won't want anyone to see your Kwami"

"Yeah..wait! You know what a kwami is?!"

"Of course. Not only that I know what they are I myself got to interacted with a kwami before"

Adrien's jaw dropped at this revelation. What kind of person is this person infront of him?!

Before he could speak Plagg flow over to Felix's side

"Hey Felix" Plagg said Boredly

"Hey Plagg. Good to see you again"

"You too. Do have any cheese on you?"

"All the cheese are in the dinning room Plagg so the sooner you wake Adrien up from his daze the sooner you'll get your cheese"

He didn't have time to protest when Plagg suddenly pinch him hard (I don't how he done it but Tikki got to pinch Marinette in one episode so I'm guessing Plagg can too)

"Ow!!" he rubbed the spot where Plagg pinched him while glaring at both at them

"C'mon kid. Cheese are waiting"

Adrien could only groan but quietly follow the two. He feels that this is going to be a_ very long _night for him

\--

Marinette's eyes grew wide when Alya finished explaining to her the "Rumor" that Nino was talking about yesterday

"Wait! So you thought that Me and Felix are dating?!"

Who in the right mind would think that?! Felix is just a friend (See what I did there xD) and Everyone knows how crazy obsess she is over Adrien!

"So the rumors aren't true?" Mylene asked her.

Basically the whole class is asking her since there was an akuma yesterday they didn't get the chance to if the rumors are true or not

"No! How could you all think that?! You know who is my number one apple of the eye is!" she's panicking.

What if Adrien believe that she is dating hia cousin?! What would he think of her?! What would happen to them to the future?!

"Don't worry about it Marinette. Maybe Adrien hasn't heard about it yet" Rose reassured

"You really think so?" she hoped

"Well He might"

"KIM!!"

Marinette groan then slammed her head on her desk. It's official! Her future with Adrien is a blur. Might as well live alone and name her pet hamster LONELINESS!! (Ha!)

She heard her classmates went back to their seats. She didn't give them any attention cause she is still in her little world but then she heard a voice in here side

"What happened to you?"

She quickly raise her head then shake the person infront of her

"Felix!! Oh this is terrible! Horrible even! Wait have you heard the rumors?" she asked the stop shaking him

"Uhm Yes?" He was yet again was shake by her.

"Then it must have spread in the whole school! Wait maybe even over Paris! Felix we have to do something!"

"Is it that bad of dating me?" he ask more like joke to her but with his usual serious tone voice Marinette though he was serious. So she stop shaking him again then glared at him

"YES!"

Felix sigh. What have he done to get this kind of treatment? His cousin is dense then his friend is a lunatic how did he get mixed up with this kind of people?

Marinette was about to shake him again but then Adrien's voice filled his ears who is standing and watching him suffer

**_'Thanks for nothing dear Cousin!' _**he practically yelled in his head

"So you and Felix are not dating?"

Is it just him or was there a tiny bit of happiness in his voice? Oh whatever! He better not get mixed up with these two people. Marinette was dangerous enough to give him a migraine what would happen to him if their fussed together?

"W-what? No! Felix and I are just friends. I don't have any romantic interest in him..I mean! It's not like I don't fine him okay.. He-He's o-okay.. okay to be a friend! Yeah!! Haha"

Plagg was right. It does look entertaining watching these two well if he is far away from them

Miss Bustier then entered the classroom so everyone one went back to their sits. They all greeted her as she as well greet back. Everyone thought they were about to start their lesson when she announced that their going to have another new student in the class. Everyone started asking questions while Felix didn't give it much attention. His face show boredom but when he saw the new student walk in his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped

"Hi Everyone! I'm Bridgette. It's nice to meet all of you"

Bridgette..

_His _Bridgette...

Felix stared at her for a long time without even blinking afraid that she might disappear from his sight. She smiled at everyone but when her eyes met his. Her smile grew even wider

"Oh my god!! Felix!!" She squealed then ran up to hug him as in Really hug him.

Everyone was surprised at this sudden interaction especially when they saw the blush in Felix's surprise face

Marinette was the first to react to this then burst into laughter. Everyone's face all turn to her

"Is that her Felix?" She teased

Bridgette let go of Felix so he immediately gave Marinette a glare that only made her laugh more than before.

He gave her a Shut-up-or-I'll-tell him look that made Marinette shut up from her laughter but he know better. He knows she's holding it in

"Felix?"

His gaze went to Bridgette again who is eyeing him with full of question in her eyes

"Later my love. I'll explain later" he whispered to her she only nod then he smiled but his smile dropped when he heard Marinette snort

\--

As soon as Miss Bustier dismiss her students for lunch Felix immediately pulled Bridgette out without giving her the chance to talk

Marinette squealed as Alya stand by her side

"What's with Felix pulling chicks all of a sudden?" she turned to Adrien "Hey Adrien! Are you sure you're cousin is not a Cassanova?"

Adrien flushed at that question. Honestly, he to is questioning his cousin's behavior.

"Oh trust me! Felix is not a Casanova like you all see" Marinette said

Alya turned to her again "How come you know more about Felix than Adrien? And not to mention that you and him only met yesterday"

Marinette cross her arms then look at them smugly "Let's just say that Me and Felix have a lot in common"

She doesn't want to throw him out the boat especially when that boat has her own share of secret

"Oh~ And what are those Marinette?" Alya moved more to her side

Marinette didn't respond that made Alya and the others more curious. She stood up

"Are you coming for lunch or not?"

Alya shook her head. She knows she's not gonna get some answers from someone who doesn't want to answer "Nice way to change the subject Mari"

Marinette laugh at her bestfriend. She doesn't really want to keep something from her but Adrien is still there watching them with those emerald green eyes of his. She really want to talk to Felix right now but she knows he still has his own share of lovelife to fix.

Marinette made her way to the locker room to get some of her stuff when she saw Felix and Bridgette exiting the room. It was fun teasing him for a short period of time but one more couldn't hurt right?

"Felix!"

She saw them turn their heads to and the irritation in Felix's eyes didn't get past her. She ran infront of them but then Felix put his arms around Bridgette like he's shielding her from her

"What do you want Mari?"

She should be offended but seeing him like a human shield makes her want to laugh.

"You better clear up the rumors so you **Girlfriend **won't get any idea. I don't want to be seen a mistress you know?"

Felix smirk at her "Is that really the reason?"

"Nope and you know why" Then she turned to Bridgette "Hi nice to meet you! I'm Marinette and let me tell you how Happy i am that you finally come and take this human ice berg away"

Felix looks at her with a glare while Bridgette look atat his expenses. This is the first time that anyone could talk to Felix Agreste like that. Felix makes everyone feel little who isn't really? but this girl right here can even tease him like they've been bestfriend since childhood

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Bridgette and I'd be happy to take this walking ice berg away" she laughed

Felix get the feeling that these two meeting each other is the begging of his midgrane. She loves Bridgette and Marinette is pretty cool to hang out with but these two being friends? is a recipe of a headache not only he's babysitting his girlfriend but also his cousin's soon to be girlfriend. He rubbed his nose bridge. He really wish his cousin would come to his senses and take this girl away

"Thank you! did you know what I have to go to for boyfriend here? He even dragged--" Felix's hand was suddenly around her shoulder while his hand on her mouth. So basically his other arm is around Bridgette's shoulder holding her while the other was around Marinette too just to shut her up

"Don't listen to anything she has to say Bri. Mari. likes to exaggerate things" he explained that made both girls in his arm laugh

A gasp caught their attention

"Felix what...?"

Nino looks shocked while Alya has her phone pointing at them, probably taking a picture while Adrien well let's just say he looked terrified that expression from his cousin made him realize their position so as quickly as he could, he removed his arms around Marinette

"It's not what it looks like!" he yelled

"Oh~ Felix is a Casanova~" Alya sang

Casanova?!

Suddenly Adrien's arms were around Marinette like he was her human shield poor Marinette turning all red

"Felix! What kind of behavior is this?! How could you do this to poor Marinette?!" Adrien scream at his cousin

Poor? Wasn't he the one that looks poor? Getting teased by two girls then being called a Casanova?! Is his cousin dense?

So with a red face he shouted:

"I am not a Casanova!"

Marinette and Bridgette laughed at this

This is going to need a lot of explaining to do so they all spent their whole lunch together explaining the whole situation well just Felix, Marinette and Bridgette was busy teasing and laughing at his expenses.

Lunch has ended and so as the day. Alya and Nino bid their goodbyes leaving onky the four left

"Well I better head home too. See you all tomorrow!"

Bridgette hugged her "You too" she let go of her but then she remembered something "Mari wait!"

Marinette look at her puzzled. Bridgette leaned on to her ear and whispered "Felix said that you have a major crush on his cousin. Don't worry I'll help you be together. Sign me up at the Operation: Get Adrienette Together class project"

"Adrienette? Class Project? Bri what is all this?" Is this one of Alya's scams to hook her up with Adrien? But why isn't she aware of this?

"Yours and Adrien's ship name. The whole class is participating well not you and Adrien of course."

"Since when has this been going on?"

"Alya said since the first day of class. Everyone think that you two look adorable while you were accusing Adrien with the gum while struggle to explain"

Marinette turned red. How can she forget that day?

"That's enough Bri. You two would get a chance to chat tomorrow" Felix intruded.

Bridgette wink at her then her eyes went to Adrian who is beside a very grumpy Felix

He smiled at her sweetly before waving goodbye to her, she also smiled then do the same


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette rush to get to school on time with a croissant in her mouth. As always she failed to wake up early again but she did come to school five minutes early. When she reached her classroom door she put her hand on her knees while panting heavily

"Made...it.." She said through he heavy breathing

Alya and Bridgette immensely rush to her side. Bridgette fanned her with her magazine "How can you be late when you only live across the street?" she quickly asked

Alya laughed "That's a Mystery that even I don't know"

Suddenly Felix stood infront of them both hands on his pocket. Marinette saw how Bridgette's fanning went slower at the sight at him so she grabbed the Magazine that she was holding using to fan her then smack it on herhed. Bridgette softly chuckled with scratching her head

She frowned at her friend and wonder what she saw in Felix well sure he's handsome and all but for her Adrien is more handsome and not too mention more _nicer _than him

"Is this how you come to school everyday Mari? Heavily panting and covered in sweat?" Is this guy mocking her?! atleast he doesn't have to deal with nightly patrols with a dorky cat

"Don't judge her Felix. She must be up all night working on her designs" Bridgette defended her as she nod her head. Although it's not the truth atleast she has an excuse right?

"Or up all night thinking about a certain blonde haired green eyed model" Alya murmured only be heard by the three of them

Marinette blushed, Bridgette laughed and Felix shook his head but she could of sworn she saw a tiny smile on his face.

She groaned then made her way to her seat when she past by her crush's seat she saw him eyeing her but then she shrugged it off thinking that maybe he was curious why his cousin is so close to her. Couldn't blame him, Felix is kinda of desperate to have friends although it's not that obvious

When she was seated she eyed the magazine that Bridgette was holding and shrieked. In the cover was Adrien and Felix having the same pose. Adrien was on the left and Felix was on the right both posing at each others backs in short both look ravishingly hot especially Adrien but to Bridgette Felix is much more hotter

"Adrien looks so hot~" Marinette cooed absent mindedly making Adrien red in his seat.

"So does my Felix~" Bridgette also cooed.

Both the Agreste turned extremely red at the two girls comments. In Adrien's case, this was the first time he heard her cooed at his picture who would have thought that she finds him hot? Marinette hadn't shown any interest in him from the very start while in Felix's case, he was used to Bridgette's admiration for him but still make him flush at every compliment she throw at him

"Wow you two got it bad" Nino commented at the two girls who still stare at the magazine dreamingly

The two girls continue to stare dreamingly at the magazine when Miss Bustier entered the room then started their morning lessons

The day went by smoothly and before they knew it classes has already ended.

"Alya! Nino! Do you guys want to hang with us for a bit?" Marinette asked. She and Bri had agreed to hangout after class so they could get to know each other more and since Adrien hasn't got any photoshoots for the rest of the afternoon

"Oh sorry girl but Nino and I already had plans for today. Maybe next time" Alya explained then eyed Bridgette who smiled and nod to her knowingly

"Well okay, See you guys" Marinette wave then made her way to Bri

As the four friends stroll around Paris they came to a stop at the movie theaters for some relaxation. The boys insist on paying for the tickets while the girls went to buy some chips and refreshments they meet at the entrance and as soon as Bri saw Felix she snake her arms around him saying that she misses him even though they only been separated for fifteen minutes or so. They went inside while Bridgette's hand are around her boyfriend's arms as she keeps kissing him on the cheeks make both Adrien and Marinette uncomfortable as they watch the couple infront them

As soon as they're seated Bridgette began her plan. When she saw that Adrian is going to seat beside Felix she shook her head at him then pointed at the seat beside Marinette. Adrien look at his cousin but he only shrugged and pointed at Marinette so with a sigh he surrendered.

'_Phase one, complete' _Bridgette smiled _'Now for Phase two'_

Since she and Marinette only two large packs of chips, she and Felix shared the other one and forced Marinette and Adrien to do the same.

They watched silently throughout the movie, all their eyes were plastered on the screen. Well atleast some of them, Bridgette keeps stealing kisses from Felix to which the boy didn't mind while Both Marinette and Adrien sat there awkwardly. It's not like they could stop them afterall Bri and Felix both love each other.

Just then an earth shattering scream startled them. Everyone panic then started to ran out of the theater. On their way to the exit the door suddenly closed shut trapping them and other civilians inside

A sinister laugh caught their attention. A girl with black hair and dressed up as red and black dress flot infront of him

"You think it's cute watching all of you making out in the theater?! Well news flash some of us dont! Now that all of you are trapped I'll make sure that none of you can love each other ever again" she then shot the couple at the corner with her staff making them hit each other. She smiled then fly off to the other side to capture more civillians that she traped leaving the others trembling with fear

"Sh-she's.. but.. I.. thought.. " Bridgette tried to get the words out of her mouth but nothing came out

"An akuma" she turned her attention to her boyfriend who is just beside her. She gave him a very shocked look then asked "But how?!"

"It looks to me like someone has retrieved the Butterfly Miraculous and used it to akumatize these Parisians"

"Someone is using the Miraculous? But how could that be?! We returned it back to the Guardian!"

Felix shrugged his shoulders then took her hand "I'm still trying to figure it out! But for now, Let's get to safety!"

Although her head is buzzing with questions she turned her back to Marinette and Adrien but to her surprise they were both gone!

"Oh no! Felix they're gone!" she said then ran off searching for their missing friends leaving Felix alone, annoyed by his girlfriend's behavior but after massaging his forehead her quickly ran after her

\--

Meanwhile Ladybug emerged from the bathroom door and ran around the building search for the akuma. She found her gathering civillians in a group in one corner. She saw that she was about to attack that appears to be a couple hugging each other but then she swooped in wrapping her yoyo at her staff. When the civilians saw her they immediately ran away afraid to be caught in the fight

"Ladybug! I see you decided to show up" the akuma said then unwrapped the yoyo around her staff

"Well today is the perfect way to watch a movie" Ladybug said then leaped when she saw that she was about to attack her

"I see. So your with your Boyfriend" the akuma attack again only to be dodge again by Ladybug

"Nope. Think again" she leaped again this time wrapping her yoyo in the ceiling. The akuma saw this then shoot at the wrapped yoyo making her fall she was about to wrapped her yoyo again but then strong arms wrapped around her waist putting her down to safety

"I see that My Lady has fallen for me" Chat Noir purred at her only to receive a groan from her

"Nice timing Kitty" she said then scratched his chin

"Ah so the ladybug and Black Cat are having a date. So romantic! So Disgusting!" The Akuma shoot them with her staff but the two hero quickly dodged it

"So bitter!" Chat Noir commented "It's the theaters! It's one of the places couples go to on their dates" he jumped to his Lady's side

"Yeah! So they could make out!" she screamed shooting the two Heros again "Couple now a days only think for their selves they didn't even acknowledge the people around them!"

Chat Noir charge up to her so the two of them are practically sword (?) fighting

"Is that the only reason or are you just jealous that you don't have someone to make out with you in the theaters" Chat Noir said earning a groan from Ladybug

On the other side of the room, Bridgette watch the whole battle unfold infront of her. She started at the them with a surprise look on her face. She just stood there paralyzed at her spot and soon the battle was over and Ladybug and chat Noir made their Seperate ways, It's like her feet has minds of their own because she then noticed that she was now following the spotted hero. When she saw her hide in the closet room she waited outside. She saw the pink light from outside so as soon as she saw the door opened she quickly grabbed the person by the mouth and pinned her inside the closet

"Marinette?!" Marinette gave her an awkward wave when she let go of her mouth "You're Ladybug?!

And now, it's Marinette's turn to cover her mouth "Shh! keep it down Bri. Yes I'm Ladybug. Don't tell anyone please. This is between you and me got it?"

When she let go of her mouth she could only nod her head processing the information inside her head. So her Friend is Ladybug? wow! what a small world

_'Okay This is not weird Bri! Take a deep breath and relax' _she chant in her head she was about to asked her friend when a small red head emerge from her purse

"Tikki!!" She screamed just as the red kwami fly in her hands

"Nice to see you again Bridgette" the little kwami waved at her

As the two friends reunite Marinette cleared her throat make them look at her

"You know each other?"

"Yes! Tikki was my kwami before" Bridgette beamed at her

Marinette blink then asked "Come again?"

Bridgette and Tikki look at each other while staring knowingly Before briefly explaining

\--

The two girls meet the boys outside the theaters. Bridgette immediately ran to Felix's side then wrapped her arms around him leaving Marinette who is still silent. After she found out that Bridgette was once the Wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, Bridgette briefly explain to her to why she is no longer Ladybug. It's hard to process all those information in her head at once

While her head was still spinning she feels that she was being held by strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned in relaxing to his warm embrace while closing her eyes savoring the warmth.This feels familiar, so familiar that she can't help out called out

"Chat Noir... "

She felt the person stilled then chuckled

"Marinette."

This time it was now her who stilled. She quickly moved away looking at the person who made her relaxed. She immediately turned red when she came face to face with Adrien Agreste who is looking at her with an amused look in his eyes

"A-Adrien!!...Oh my god!..I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!!..I thought you were.. -"

"Chat Noir. I know" her cut her off "It seems like the two of you snuggle a lot judging how you relaxed in my arms just now" there was something in his eyes that she can't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh! well, Me and Chat Noir fought an akuma once! And he sometimes land on my balcony.. Nothing happened of course!! We just cuddled and...talk"

"Talk? Talk about what?"

She turned red at that question. She don't know why this conversation is making her uncomfortable. It's not like she said Chat Noir are doing anything wrong

"S-stuff"

'Why is Adrien even interested in this topic?' she thought

Adrien can't help but smile at his Princess's face. It was like she was hinding something. Does she not want anyone her nightly visit from Chat Noir? Well she couldn't blame her though. If Ladybug came in his room every night he would only keep it to himself. He doesn't want anyone getting suspicious and could expose him

In the corner, Felix and Bridgette watched the little interaction between the two. Felix know who Chat is while Bridgette know's who Ladybug is. Watching the two they're thoughts went back to the time when they were once in that situation they don't want them to share the same fate they once had before. Bridgette took a deep breath before diverting her eyes to her Boyfriend

"Felix, There's something I want to discuss with you about" she said only to receive a not from him. She then turned her glance at Marinette and Adrien before shouting at them to get moving. When the two nod at her she and Felix turned around and started walking

They dropped off Marinette first at the bakery before the limousine drove off to Bridgette's apartment. She got off the limo then waved goodbye only to be stopped by a hand holding her wrist. She turned to see Felix looking very serious while facing the driver

"I will be staying with Bridgette for the night to help her unpack her stuff" he then turned to Adrien "Please explain this to Uncle" and without further ado she was then being dragged by the wrist by Felix to her apartment. Once they were inside he slammed the door shut then turned to her

"I have something to discuss with you" he said in a very serious tone

She crossed her arms then stared seriously at him "And I too"

Felix know exactly what that kind of look. Bridgette may be a very fun spirited person but she is also the feisty and confident Ladybug he know and judging by her face he knows that this talk is something serious

They took a sit down on one chair while facing each other. Felix's hands resting on each side of the chair while she crossed her legs and arms

"I found out who holds the Ladybug Miraculous" she started

Felix raised a brow at her "What a coincident. I also found out who holds the Black Cat Miraculous"

Well her Felix work fast but technically he is her Chat Noir before so she shouldn't be surprised "Oh? then who might be this times chosen one"

"You know him. We just gone to the movies with him"

"Adrien" it wasn't a question but a statement. She should have known no wonder he was so amused while talking to Marinette a while ago about Chat Noir.. er.. him

"Correct you are Bri. Now tell me, Who is the lucky bug that captured my cousin's heart?"

She smirk at him "You know her. We just gone to the movies with her"

He doesn't need further more explanation. He already knows who she is and he can't help but laugh a little at the arrangement

"Well this seems utterly familiar"

Bridgette also laughed "It is and now that we knew that those two are made for each other. May I suggest a proposal?"

"A proposal? Don't you think it's too early for that Bri?" he said while teasingly smiling at her. She groan always forgetting that this was also her partner

"Not that kind of proposal, you dork! How would you like to be apart of the Operation: Get Adrienette Together Class Project?"

"That's A Class Project? I thought it was only a plot for you girls to make Adrien date Marinette"

She couldn't blame him though the boys rarely participate on this they only helped when they need a few hands to help and although she only joined their class the girls and her made several attempts to push Marinette

"Well you're wrong so how about it?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

Bridgette smiled then said "Nope"


End file.
